Fish Kingdom
Fish Kingdom is a 3D 2008 American computer-animated comedy-drama film, featuring fish as characters. This film will be made by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th century fox studios and it was released in june 5 2008 Synopsis in a underwater city called aquarium topia filled with amazing marine life when a clownfish named bob who lived in his house and his ocean heroes when bob notice that his wife katy a snowflake clownfish and was being captured by a evil great white shark named bomani in his evil ship factory and take many years on a amazing underwater adventure including tiny shrimps fearless barracudas playful dolphins giant whales colorful angelfish pesky seagulls hungry sharks and stinging jellyfish CAST bob a clownfish robin a pinecone fish jill a brown spike paradise fish sally a siamese fighting fish alex a flame hawkfish lucas a mandarinfish evelyn a fire goby henry a convict cichild steve a rainbow fish andy a caribbean reef octopus hank a humpback whale ego a swordfish sunny a bottlenose dolphin katy a snowflake clownfish bomani a great white shark clayton a sand tiger shark nick a blue shark finn a french angelfish billy a japanese spider crab tony a giant pacific octopus oscar a convict tang earl a tarpon gleen a black sea bass jack a silky shark lenny a goldtail damselfish vince a cleaner wrasse lucas a greenland shark mikey a remora t.j. a peacock mantis shrimp geroge a false killer whale buddy a blue footed booby vick a whitespotted pufferfish steve a sailfin tang patrick a foxface rabbitfish edward a trumpetfish sid a basking shark sandy a herring SOUNDTRACK #1 bob's flashback #2 main titles #3 diving deep #4 bob's first day #5 bob's nightmare #6 the quest begins #7 it's a long story #8 bomani's lair #9 having fun #10 under the sea #11 fintastic years #12 bob in love #13 learning about oceans #14 swimming around #15 family fun night #16 bob's working test #17 the early fish #18 had a idea #19 bomani's plan #20 shark attack #21 at the aquarium #22 sneaking in #23 shark chase #24 katy is gone #25 shark cove #26 escaping from bomani #27 final battle #28 great party #29 end credits SONGS yellow submarine (when scrat was going scuba diving searching for the mermaid dives all the way down into the bottom of the ocean and finds the mermaid into the open waters and into the abyss) califorina girls (bob takes the submarine train inside the shark tunnel) darkside (when bob was angry to his friends because swimming around in the neighborhood at night) what is love (bob enjoys Katy swimming around in coral park) doncamtic (When bob goes to the aquarium without sneaking the door) lay in a reef (When bob kisses Katy in the drop off in the end credits) EASTER EGGS ICE AGE (2002) scrat apears in fish kingdom with a crossover cameo in ice age sid diego and manny were smaller plush toys in bob's dressing cover HORTON HEARS A WHO (2008) horton picture frame in bob's living room ROBOTS (2005) robots poster in sally's bedroom TRIVA fish kingdom (2008) was based in six films like finding nemo (2003) shark tale (2004) help i'm a fish (2000) a bug's life (1998) the reef (2006) tarzan (1999) in the post end credits they were backgrounds with mikey hidden in the screen including bob's bedroom a coral reef bomani's basement sunken pirate ship kelp forest tide pool a shoal of sardines sunken submarine coral reef exhibit aquarium gift shop touch pool exhibit cargo wreckage deep sea trench underwater highway and a undersea cave when the screen that shows up that goes down into the bottom of the ocean with the undersea highway that shows all the sea creatures going to school when the credits ended nick was trapped inside a lobster cage and got eaten by a blue whale and spits it out of his mouth and falls down into the abyss and breaks it out and got stuck on a big rock with his fins wiggling like a jellyfish when and sees a light from a anglerfish there is a short film called pool pals and it was released in june 5 2008 when a floating whale and a floating dolphin in love by a evil floating shark that looks like bomani in fish kingdom fish kingdom teaser trailer in december 10 2007 trailer in march 12 2008 official trailer in may 24 2008 and was dvd on november 14 2008 and a video game in june 1 2008 TRAILER (the trailer begins that 20th century Fox studios and blue sky studios and the scene cuts that takes you underwater and sees lots of marine life in bob's undersea reef neighborhood) BOB: (narrator) hello i'm bob i'm a clownfish i live in my house it's bigger as blue whales SUNNY: dinner time bob BOB: (narrator) i live with my parnets and this is my ocean heroes ROBIN: it's robin in the house NARRATOR: from the creators of ice age and horton hears a who (When the scene cuts that bob explores a sunken pirate ship) BOB: guys where are you guys NARRATOR: deep into the briny blue sea (the scene cuts that bomani lives in his basement) BOMANI: i need to find those fishes and bring them to me NARRATOR: that brings to a heroic fish ROBIN: come on bob we got to find katy (when the ocean heroes were sliding down in rocky reef) NARRATOR: to find his wife BOB: (screaming) swim!!! ALEX: what the heck? NARRATOR: and meeting amazing creatures of the sea LUCAS: i can help you fellas T.J.: pufferfish basketball check up GEROGE: maybe not good as a swordfish BOB: really man that shark is a idiot BOMANI: (angry) grrrrrrr SUNNY AND EGO: (screaming) aaaaaaahhhh!!!! NARRATOR: 20th century fox studios BOB: i really notice that fish had gills BERNIE: oh yeah let's beat him NARRATOR: blue sky studios presents MR. OCTO: and watch out for sharks (when the ocean heroes were being chased by a golbin shark in the deep sea trench) ROBIN: swim for your lives!!!! LUCAS: submarine alert!!!! submarine alert!!!!! NARRATOR: title: fish kingdom BOB: so i was thinking that a sperm whale was fighting a giant squid and it was a sea turtle laying eggs so a sailfish was really faster in the sea and a starfish sleeping in the bottom of the sea ROBIN: really man you got to be kidding me NARRATOR: coming in june 5 2008 this summer and sea it in theater OTHER STUFF fish kingdom has McDonalds with set with Bob robin bomani geroge sid alex t.j. nick and sandy a water table playset bath squirting toys bigger plush toys smaller plush toys fish kingdom has a books including art of fish kingdom fish kingdom ocean rescue comic book fish kingdom essential guide with stickers fish kingdom and gba game in june 2 2008 and a soundtrack album on june 3 2008 Category:Movies Category:Films